School Days
by Kosmic
Summary: Naruto and everyone are in a modern day school. How are things going to go with Naruto and everyone. Pairings come through chapters. Pairings can change in this story.


**Kosmic: **A new story for one of my number one anime I love. In this story things can be changed if people ask nicely. There is a plot to you this story but some things can be changed. Everyone in the story wears what they wear in the show. Well I hope everyone enjoys.

**First Day of School Naruto**

Naruto woke up and slammed on his annoying alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up. He looked at himself in a mirror before checking his alarm clock. It is seven in the morning and school starts at eight.

Naruto walked off to his bathroom to wash up. As he was brushing his teeth he heard his people next door open and close the door. He heard voices of them as some one shouted "Wake up dad!"

Naruto lowered his head as he washed out the tooth his mouth. His eyes lowered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He let out a smirk after a moment past.

"I am sixteen and I don't have parents. I get to live on my own with no parents telling me what to do. Of course I need to work to earn money to pay the bills here and food. I am lucky and special." Naruto said then ran in his room to change.

Naruto changed into his favorite fashion. He then picked up his backpack near the front door that had everything he needed. Naruto walked out of his door then checked his watch. It was seven thirty seven and the school is a five minute walk.

Naruto walked to school and looked around to see his neighborhood. Naruto kept walking until a kid almost ran him down. The kid looked a bit fat and has a bag of chips in his mouth.

"Sorry if I bumped into you. Hey aren't you the new kid in town?" The boy asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is your name and why were you running?" Naruto asked as the boy smiled.

"The name is Chojo Akimichi. I was rushing so I get can the good ramen at the school breakfast every morning." Chojo said getting Naruto full attention.

"I love Ramen lets go." Naruto said running with Chojo following behind.

Naruto kept running and kept dodging anything in his way. Naruto made a quick check to see if Chojo was right behind him as he crashes into another boy.

"Chojo you should watch where you are going." The boy said then got up to see someone else crashed into him.

"Shikamaru sorry the new kid Naruto crashed into you. It is usually me every morning." Chojo said helping Naruto up to his feet.

"I am sorry I crashed into you. I love Ramen and it my favorite food to eat." Naruto said putting on of his hands behind his head.

_I might as well just stay invisible like in the orphanage. Thanks to me bumping into this guy people will laugh at me and hate me like back then. _Naruto thought as he remembers the pain.

"It is ok Naruto. If it was Chojo here I would have fallen down with him still running. My name is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki next time I won't run just walk." Naruto said with a smile on his face. _Maybe school with these two will be different then the orphanage. _Naruto thought as he walks to school with Shikamaru as Chojo ran off.

"You seem like someone who knows a lot around here. Could you help me out sense I am new?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru nods.

"Sure thing Naruto, I will glad to help you out. First thing I am going to tell you is to choose your friends wisely, and know what type of friends you want to hang out with. There are preps, Goths, punks, emos, gamers, every type of character at this school." Shikamaru told Naruto as they walked up the steps to school.

"Well then I might as well hang out with you and your friends if that is ok. As of for now you and Chojo have been friendly to me." Naruto said to Shikamaru as he shrugs not really caring.

"So what do you have for your first class and who Naruto?" Shikamaru asked so Naruto would not get lost on his first day.

"I have history with a Mr. Kakashi. What room number would that be?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru seemed a bit nerves.

"I am not in that class but a friend of mine is. Mr. Kakashi is a very hard teacher and a strange one." Shikamaru said as he looked around for someone.

"Hey Ino come here would yea!" Shikamaru shouted a bit as a girl walks up to him.

"Ino this is the new kid Naruto. Naruto this is Ino she is in your first class with Mr. Kakashi. Now Ino would you please help Naruto while he is here for the first day?" Shikamaru asked as Ino blows up at her hair.

"Naruto follow me and I will take you to Mr. Kakashi's class." Ino said walking up to room 1B.

Ino walked in followed by Naruto. Ino looked around the room only to see only two students, one girl the other a boy. Ino walked up to the girl as the girl stood up.

"Good morning Ino who is the new kid?" The girl asked Ino as the boy stared out the window from his seat.

"Sakura this is Naruto, Naruto this is Sakura my best-friend. That is Sasuke he is mostly quite. Sasuke came here last year." Ino said as Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"Now the best place to sit is in the back. Mr. Kakashi can be very hard you." Ino said as Naruto ignored her and sat next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha how long has it been now? It has been like three years now right?" Naruto said as Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki when did they let you out of the orphanage?" Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto question.

"A month ago, I now I live in my own house sense I am sixteen." Naruto said as Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"You two know each other? Wait Sasuke you were in an orphanage?" Sakura asked as the two boys ignore the question.

"If you would mind don't talk to either of us about the past. It is not a need to know thing." Naruto said as Mr. Kakashi walks in the room noticing Naruto.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki the new student. Sounds like you already made some friends. Good you will need friends here." Mr. Kakashi said as the first bell rings.

Once the bell rang again the class ended. Ino and Sakura walk up to Naruto who takes out a small sheet of paper reading thirty with small numbers at the bottom.

"That must be your locker number. My locker number is fourteen so I can show you where your locker is and your next class." Sakura said waving Ino away so she can get to her locker.

"So what is your next class any way Naruto?" Sakura asked as she opens her locker.

"It is gym with a Mr.Guy. That's a strange name for a teacher." Naruto said as Sakura looked back.

"Let me think for a sec, you have gym with Mr. Guy for second period. I know that would be Neji and Lee. Neji is from a rich family and Lee is well weird." Sakura said as a boy ran up behind her.

"You called my name lovely Sakura? I am here and always being here for you." The boy said getting a smack from Sakura.

"Naruto this is Lee, Lee this is Naruto the new kid. Can you take him to the gym? I have to get to my class." Sakura asked as Lee made his teeth showing smile. Sakura ran off as Lee looks at Naruto.

"You better not be after my Sakura." Lee said with a small angry look on his face.

"She is not my type. So where is the gym Lee?" Naruto asked as Lee grabs Naruto arm then runs off. Lee stops in front of a door as Naruto is trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto this is the Gym where the best teacher Mr.Guy teaches, and my rival Neji is everyday." Lee said in a happy ton turning into a mocking voice.

Naruto opens the door as Lee finishes talking. Naruto looked around the gym that looks much bigger then a normal gym should be. A man walks up to Naruto startling him.

"I am your gym teacher Mr. Guy. You must be the new student Naruto Uzumaki. If you want to be the best you have to beat Lee my best student." Mr. Guy said as Naruto looks at him then Lee.

"Naruto if you friends with Sakura then you must meet Neji and Tenten who are also in this class." Lee said as he walks up to a boy and girl standing near the center of the gym.

"Tenten Neji this is the new student Naruto he is already friends with Sakura." Lee said as Neji ignores Lee and Naruto seems to be annoyed hearing him and new student said again.

"Hi my name is Tenten; it is nice to meet you Naruto." Tenten said greeting Naruto as Naruto smiles.

"It is nice to meet you too Tenten." Naruto said returning the greeting as Neji throws a basket ball from here making the basket.

"No way can you keep doing that Neji. How do you all ways make it from this far away?" Lee said as Naruto picks up a basket ball and throws it at the hoop making it.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee stare at Naruto who seems amazed he made the shot. Mr. Guy runs up to where Naruto is and looks at the basic.

"I never even played basketball this is the first time." Naruto said as Mr. Guy gives Naruto another ball giving Naruto a look saying 'do that again'.

Naruto dribbles the ball and throws it making the shot again. Neji walks off feeling defeated. The bell rang off ending the class with Neji walk up to Naruto.

"I usually don't like it when someone on the first day can do that like me. Lee asked me to help you to your next class." Neji said as Naruto takes out his schedule.

"I don't have class I have lunch next. I think I can find that on my own. Thanks for at least lending out help." Naruto said as Neji nods and walks off.

Naruto used his nose as he normal did to look for food. Naruto caught the senesce of food and began walking to the lunch room. On Naruto way he bumps into a girl. Her books and papers fell to the ground. Naruto helped pick her stuff then looked at her. Naruto heart skipped a beat as he blushes a little.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bump into like that. I was trying to get to my locker then to lunch I am very sorry." The girl said blushing as well looking at Naruto.

"It is kind of my fault to sorry. I can treat you to lunch to make up bumping into to you." Naruto said as the girl turned a bit redder.

"T-thank you, my name is Hinata Hyuga. W-what may your name be?" Hinata asked as she walks a bit with Naruto following.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I am new to this school." Naruto explained to Hinata as she reaches her locker.

On the walk to lunch Hinata and Naruto were quiet. Hinata watched as Naruto got his food as she took hers. As Naruto said he paid for his lunch and Hinata. Hinata looked around and saw her two friends she normally sits with.

"Kiba, Shino do you mind if Naruto here can sit with us?" Hinata asked her friends as Shino just nods as Kiba gives am smirk.

"Sure I don't mind Hinata. This is a first from a long time you made a new friend. I am Kiba and this is Shino it is nice to meet you Naruto." Kiba greeted said and patted next to him for Naruto to sit next him.

Naruto didn't trust Kiba words and sat next to Hinata. Chojo saw Naruto sitting with Hinata and tugs Shikamaru shirt. Shikamaru saw Naruto then walked up getting greetings from Hinata and Kiba. Shikamaru sat next to Kiba then glares at him.

"Why is this seat wet Kiba?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba who was laughing. A dog jump onto the table as Naruto had a questioning look on.

"Akamaru had to go some where Shikamaru." Kiba laughed as Naruto chocked on his food laughing.

"So Naruto if I may ask what is your next class?" Chojo asked as Naruto takes out his schedule.

"My next class is animal science with Ms. Yuhi." Naruto said as Kiba looks at Naruto.

"That is my next class too. Ms. Yuhi allows her students to bring in their pets to school. That is why I have Akamaru here with me and why Shino has his bugs." Kiba said to Naruto in a smile.

The next bell rang as everyone got ready for there third class. Naruto walked with Kiba to his next class. Once Naruto entered the room tons of different animals were every where in the class room. Ms. Yuhi watched as Naruto walks in.

"Naruto Uzumaki welcome to my class. Watch where to step some of these animals leave presents everywhere." Ms. Yuhi warned Naruto as Naruto made his way to a desk.

"One more class then it is time to go home." Naruto groaned as Kiba sat next to him.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing Naruto." Kiba said as Ms. Yuhi listens into their conversation.

"Well I live by myself sense I am sixteen and the orphanage kicked me out in away. Sense I have my own home I have to work to pay the bills and to buy food." Naruto said as Kiba made a huge smile.

"You are so lucky Naruto. No parents and living with no rules parents limit them. Man I would love to take your place Naruto." Kiba said putting a small smile on Naruto.

"It may sound cool but I have to do a lot of my own work. Thanks for saying that Kiba, I thought people would say differently or make fun of me." Naruto said as Kiba lets out a small laugh.

Ms. Yuhi looked a bit worried after hearing what Naruto said. The bell rang to start the class. Naruto smiled to himself happy he already made so many friends. Naruto could not get Hinata off of his mind for some reason.

The bell rang again ending the class. Ms. Yuhi gave a note to Kiba and asks him to deliver it to principal Tsunada. Naruto left to find his next class by himself. Naruto looked around and finally found the class as the bell rang.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I do not know if I want to count this as being late. It is your first day so I let it go. Please take a seat next to Gaara there." The teacher said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gaara then sat down next to him.

"To just let you know Naruto I am Mr. Sarutobi." Mr. Sarutobi said then began teaching the class.

Gaara looks at Naruto with cold eyes, as Naruto looks at Gaara with narrow eyes. Mr. Sarutobi notices both of them staring at each other that way, then walks up to both of them.

"Gaara, Naruto is something wrong with the both of you, or are both of you having a staring contest?" Mr. Sarutobi asks as they both stop.

The bell rang ending the school day. Naruto walked out of the class then waited for a moment. Gaara and two other students walked out and stopped.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto. Let me guess the orphanage just kicked you out too." Gaara said as the other two wait for Gaara to finish.

Gaara walked off first with the other two following behind him. Naruto sighed then walked off as well. As Naruto made it to the school exit a teacher put his hand on Naruto shoulder.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I am just going home so I can get ready for work." Naruto said to the teacher.

"I am Mr. Umino and principle Tsunada wants a word with you Naruto Uzumaki." Mr. Umino told Naruto who follows him to the principle office.

"Naruto I would like to welcome you to my school. I got word from one of your teachers telling me you live alone and that you are sixteen. This worries me because of all the pressure school and work could put on you. So I am going to find a suitable grown up to live with you. I know a lot of people who can help you. Tomorrow if you would please, report to my office after school." Principle Tsunada told Naruto as Naruto was not sure of his self about this.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:** I never in my life can type this much. I will not make type chapters this long again. The rest of the chapters coming up in the near future will be shorter then this. This chapter was introduction to the story. Please review while I rest my fingers.


End file.
